Orb Ring NEO
1= |-| 2= The |Ōbu Ringu Neo}} is Ultraman Orb Dark's transformation device that can also serve as a tool for Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu. It is based off of the Orb Ring used by Gai Kurenai and is transformed from the Orb Origin Crystal when inserted into a Gyro. History Ultraman R/B Makoto Aizen had been recruiting several people, who had the traits of Gai Kurenai, and hooked them up to a special machine to unlock the Orb Origin Crystal. Once he had enough people, he used their "power of bonds" to energize the Orb Origin Crystal, summoning the Orb Ring NEO. He then uses it to transform into Orb Dark. After his first defeat, Makoto loses the Orb Ring NEO to Katsumi and Isami, who take it for themselves. However, Makoto reclaimed back the device after the brothers were defeated by Horoboros and transformed into Orb Dark once again to clean up his own mess. However, Makoto loses the Orb Ring Neo once again after being defeated by Horoboros, and it floats down to Asahi, who recognizes it. Asahi then gives it to Rosso and Blu while they fight Horoboros. Functions The Orb Ring NEO has 2 modes with different purposes. is used by Orb Dark while モード|Rūbu Mōdo}} is used by Rosso and Blu. : After pressing the Orb Ring NEO's central button, a dark version of Spacium Zeperion's Sperion Ray can be unleashed by Orb Dark. * : After pressing the Orb Ring NEO's central button, a dark version of Burnmite's Stobium Dynamite can be unleashed by Orb Dark. * : After pressing the Orb Ring NEO's central button, a dark version of Thunder Breastar's Zedcium Ray can be unleashed by Orb Dark. :;With Gyro * : A dark version of Ultraman Orb's Origium Ray, and Orb Dark's signature Ultra Beam. To activate this attack, the Orb Ring NEO is set onto the AZ Gyro and the handles are pulled thrice. OrbDarkHenshinShort.gif|Transformation DarkStobiumDynamite.gif|Dark Stobium Dynamite DarkOrigiumRay.gif|Dark Origium Ray - R/B Mode= The Orb Ring NEO changes to R/B Mode when the switch is pushed up and the ring shines blue. :;Standard *'Light Pulse': The Orb Ring NEO can emit a pulse of light that knocks over monsters. * : Via the device, Rosso and Blu can use Orb Origin's Origium Ray. * : Via the device, Rosso and Blu can use Spacium Zeperion's Sperion Ray. * : Via the device, Rosso and Blu can use Thunder Breastar's Zedcium Ray. :;With Gyro * : Rosso, Blu, and the "aura of Orb Origin" fire the Origium Ray. It is activated when the Orb Ring NEO is set onto the R/B Gyro. OrbRingNeoPulse.gif|Light Pulse SperionRay(RossoWind).gif|Sperion Ray (Rosso Wind) RossoGroundSperion.gif|Sperion Ray (Rosso Ground) BluAquaSperion.gif|Sperion Ray (Blu Aqua) ZedciumRay(RossoFlame).gif|Zedcium Ray (Rosso Flame) TripleOrigiumRay.gif|Triple Origium Ray }} Gallery OrbRingNEO.png OrbRingNEOEnemyMode.png OrbRingNEOHeroMode.png OrbRingNeoForming.jpeg ORNeoappears.jpeg|Orb Ring NEO first appearance Orb Ring Neo Functions.jpg|Orb Ring NEO's functions Orb Ring NEO Set.png|Orb Ring NEO (Orb Dark Mode) set onto the Gyro NeoOrbRingAppear.PNG NeoOrbRingSlide.PNG|Orb Ring NEO activated (Orb Dark Mode) NeoOrbRingTwinAppear.PNG NeoOrbRingThree.PNG MakotoWithORNeo.png|Makoto Aizen with the Orb Ring NEO GyrowithORNeoActivation.gif|Makoto using the Orb Ring NEO in unison with his AZ Gyro KatsumiwithOrbRingNEO.jpeg|Katsumi with the device OrbRingNEOHeroMode001.jpeg HeroModeActivatedOrbRingNEO.jpeg|Hero Mode activated 0A73E0F4-4D8C-43A0-B266-A6C51774C5DB.jpeg OrbRingNEOappearsbeforeAsahi.jpeg IsamiwithOrbRingNEO.jpeg|Isami with the device RB(Bros)reachingforOrbRingNEO.jpeg|Orb Ring NEO appears before the brothers OrbRingNEOPass.gif|Isami passing the device to Katsumi while transformed TripleOrigiumRayActivation.gif|Katsumi using the Orb Ring NEO in unison with his R/B Gyro IsamiTripleOrigium.gif|Isami using the Orb Ring NEO in unison with his R/B Gyro Trivia *Voice actor: Holly Kaneko (Orb Dark Mode)https://twitter.com/guran_no_ojisan/status/1110252935705817088 *In the early toy catalog, the Orb Ring NEO's modes were formerly branded as (Orb Dark Mode) and (R/B Mode) respectively. *Design wise, the Orb Ring NEO's is similar to the Spark Lens from Ultraman Tiga, in that they are handheld devices that themed after the chest/breastplate of an Ultra Warrior. The Spark Lens and its darker counterpart are two separate devices, which is also the case with Orb Ring NEO instead of being an evolution of Orb Ring. **Paralleling to Ultraman Taro s 45th anniversary, it is also a homage to that of Ultra Badge, due to it being a palm-sized item. *Just like its original counterpart, the Orb Ring NEO is designed to resemble Ultraman Orb's Color Timer and overall color scheme. **The Orb Dark Mode reused several noises from the Dark Ring and a transformation swing that mimics the Orb Slasher. Just like the latter device, the Orb Ring NEO is also infamously compared to a due to its design. **Makoto was shown twice summoning the Orb Ring NEO from its crystal, whereas it remains in default mode when the Minato brothers use it. *Whenever Makoto or the brothers use the Orb Ring NEO, it is set to the opposite mode before they switch it. In Katsumi's case, he switches it from Orb Dark Mode to R/B Mode, even though the item never reverted into its R/B Crystal form, and from which, when the item is summoned, it is immediately in R/B Mode. The reason for this happening is unknown, though it may simply be for marketing purposes. References See Also *Orb Ring (Template and predecessor) *Ultra Zero Eye NEO (Another transformation item that has a similar function) id:Orb Ring NEO ms:Orb Ring NEO Category:Items Category:Ultra Items Category:Transformation Items Category:Ultraman R/B